A Forgotten Requiem
by Divine.Muse
Summary: Six years after the war, Basch continues to put his duties and responsibilities ahead of his own desires, which cost him dearly. With Espers abound, will he finally appease his desires or will he stay true to his old habits?
1. Reunion

**Author's Note: **Chapters 1-4 will go through a slight revision. I always attempt to make an effort to have each one carefully proofread before being published. However, my previous method was not as successful. The facts and content will stay the same. Think of these as stylistic changes to the whole piece and nothing more! (This is especially important considering that my computer HATES uploading things properly.)

If you are new to the series, welcome and review if you wish! Your comments as always are motivational and improve my writing! What more could I ask for?

* * *

Fabrics colored pearl, beige, white, and crème, were being pulled to and fro in front of him. He watched silently as the various textures accidentally rubbed against his forearm. His vision was continually assaulted with these indistinct shades of silver and pearl.

There was no room to complain though, as the high-pitched squeals of the women in this fabric store were certainly causing pain to the viera standing next to him. She was like Basch in many respects, calm, assertive, not one to show unnecessary emotion. However, her elongated ears twitched as each young girl squealed the same meaningless noise at 30-second intervals.

Wondering when he would be alleviated from this eternity of endless screams, a young woman comes running around the corner with wild flowers tucked awkwardly into her blond hair. She was out of breath and lunged into Fran's arms. The other patrons of the shop scoffed and looked at this young woman, while she turned around and held up her right hand, indicating the wild screaming and running would have to end.

"Girls, we picked the fabric and now we take it to the designer. Remember, now we must be royal- Archadian-like even." Clapping her hands again, she pointed towards an exit, which the wild herd of five to ten year old girls pranced towards. The shop was now silent; moogles were popping from beneath fabric accidentally abandoned on the floor. Sighing, she walked up to Fran and Basch, and gave them a sympathetic smile.

The patrons in the shop were now whispering maliciously about their future Empress. They had painted her as being a wild obnoxious creature from Lowtown, with no room for intelligence. Her only saving grace was her average looks and that annoyingly naive personality trait of hers that allowed her to mistakenly believe everyone wished to be part of a fairy tale. Penelo's critics felt that such a trashy and vapid woman should not inherit the throne. There were throngs of other women suited for the role, but Lord Larsa had been bewitched.

Even after the events of Vayne's death and the restoration of Dalmasca, Penelo was well aware of the ingrained habits of the people of Archadia. Her wedding was scandalous to the people of Archades, but this was her opportunity to strike.

Being of a sharp political mind, Penelo's strengths were her compassion and discreet ways of maneuvering change. To those that were unfamiliar with her, they felt that at best, she was a child in woman's clothing, but Basch knew that was nothing more than a calculated image. No, she was not a conniving vixen, but Penelo was not simply a sweet child to be manipulated. She was strong, firm, and steadfast; her lighthearted ways, commonly mistaken for naiveté was just part of her charm.

* * *

Penelo and Basch had spoken of her ideas weeks before the wedding. Noticing that the chop system had yet to end, thus leaving the people of Old Archades impoverished, she spoke to Larsa about her desire to see the two distinct areas reunited. A quick mandate would cause an uproar, so this needed to be planned well.

Her solution?

The implementation of chops used to give those in Old Archades a leg up. With the help of that man, Jules, she was told which families needed desperately to be taken out of poverty. She came up with the wild plan of giving chops to young girls who would participate in her wedding. The young girls from Old Archades were given chops, which would be given to their families so they could sell or use in order to escape poverty and find jobs within the many districts of Archades.

All her critics mistakenly surmised that she was choosing disgusting children to play vital roles in her wedding. Penelo was giving others a chance to escape their stressful lives for a mere day. A foolish gesture from a foolish Empress, but Penelo would not have the public think any other way, lest she be discovered.

"I think if Larsa and I manipulate the chop system we can bridge the gap between old and new Archades. Also, I just heard information from Jules, that Otto along with his wife, are willing to work with us in finding like-minded people to open businesses in Old Archades. So far, only the moogle six have volunteered to open any business ventures. It's a start, but we need more Archadians to-"

Larsa had entered the room halting her conversation that day. He had won Penelo over from the beginning, much like Al-Cid and Ashelia. Basch on the other hand, was merely a knight who had sworn an oath to protect Lord Larsa, as a deathbed favor to his brother. The young man, who had witnessed the event, gave Basch the opportunity to withdraw his services gracefully.

Such a request was unacceptable as this was a binding contract with no end. As a result, he saw that his chance to act upon any romantic intentions had long since disappeared. He had such a small window to act, but many emotions held him back, and that hesitation cost him the hand of Ashelia. Once again relegated back to the role of friend, Basch did what he was most comfortable with and that was immersing himself in his responsibilities towards the royal heir.

His loyalty to Lord Larsa was infinite and it would easily replace such absurd thoughts and feelings he may have harbored. With time, he was correct, these feelings did wash away, he was nothing more but a stoic figure, meant to console, advise, and protect.

* * *

Today, however, he was quietly enjoying the festivities and preparation for Penelo and Larsa's wedding.

"Oh, thank you so much."

"For ruining our hearing, I assume," Fran said blandly.

Before Penelo could respond in a joking manner, the whole shop became eerily quiet. Larsa had entered the room, his beautiful eyes widened with adrenaline. Fran gave him a quick glance, her gaze cast off towards the exit waiting for the wind to inform her of Larsa's unexpected entrance. She too seemed perplexed, her nose slightly twitched at the information.

"We must head to the senate. It is of utmost urgency and I require the presence of Balthier. Lady Ashe and Vaan have been summoned and are arriving shortly."

"What's wrong?" Penelo asked, a bit of fear creeping up her throat. Fran had already escaped without notice somehow leaving Basch, Penelo, and Larsa alone in the shop.

"We must make haste then," Basch answered quietly.

It was Basch, who always knew how to move things along, when Penelo and Larsa were stagnant and overcome with worry.

Larsa and Penelo followed Basch's orders and soon they would all be in a meeting, discussing this matter of urgency. Arriving in that familiar space, with its large circular oak table and ornate chairs, the room appeared empty even with the several guests occupying the room. Vaan was speaking casually to Ashe, while Fran and Balthier whispered violently to one another. They seemed to be arguing about this very meeting, but soon quieted and put on an air of nonchalance once the trio entered the meeting room.

"Good afternoon to all. We have received word of a potentially dangerous situation. There is a special guest here to inform us more about the situation." Everyone was now sitting and watched as the door opened once again to reveal Mjrn, something that caused Fran to lose her composure for a few seconds.

"Last night the mist experienced a violent reaction at Ultima's escape. In her haste to return to power, she visited the wood searching for one of you. Many viera have lost their lives to these menaces. Jote-"

Fran's claws ran against the desk, the scratching against the fine grain meant to verbalize her frustration at the matter.

"Is not one of them, though she is injured. Viera have only humes to blame. Your weapons that were left in our care have been returned."

"Why have you left the village? You could have sent a message?" Ashe asked with urgency. At the end of their journey it was decided that certain weapons be left in the care of Mjrn.

The group broke out in angry confrontation, voices roaring over one another. The most distinctive voices were that of Vaan, Ashe, Balthier (which was out of character for him), Larsa, and Penelo.

Fran was still quiet, perhaps allowing Balthier to take on her battle as someone amongst the crowd insinuated that perhaps she was responsible for this.

* * *

During one failed excursion to the Great Crystal past Giruvegan, it was Fran who first encountered Ultima and it was she that came close to conquering the Esper. Her ultimate failure laid simply in the team not having proper equipment. Perhaps it was her white masked helm or her strategy to use weapons with the dark element imbued, but the results were the same.

"FRAN," Basch's voice yelled out as they were hit with another burst of holyja. Ultima was quickly readying herself to cast the spell heavy. There were no more phoenix downs, their magic was running low, and the only ones left were Basch, Balthier, and Fran. She had led them to this beast and she needed to conquer the beautiful goddess, before it drank anymore of the mist.

"Who comes to disturb my rest, I repeat," voiced the feminine creature. However, only Fran was able to hear her voice the two remaining men only heard wretched moans and screaming from the zombies and creatures below. To them it was as if this Esper lacked the ability to scream.

The Green Goddess snapped her head towards Balthier's direction and a ray of light shot down killing him instantly. The viera's rage was now boiling at an all time high, once he was taken out of battle. Before succumbing to her, he chuckled, "Is that your best?" His light was gone and the viera was left no choice, but to conquer the Esper on her own. Picking up her sword, she charged towards her and was ready to strike, until Basch grabbed her arm.

"We must flee. If we stay any longer we will all die."

Somehow, he gathered the strength to drag the viera out against her will, his arms heavy with various weapons and a vindictive Fran ready to kill.

"You will pay." They were the last whispered menacing words that Fran heard. Basch felt an uneasy sensation going down his spine, but they fled towards safety, forcing him to ignore such small details. Once they reached the way stone that would take them back to Giruvegan the pair fell to the floor. Carefully earned weapons spilt everywhere and nothing but the heavy breathing of Fran and Basch could be heard for ten minutes before they were able to resurrect their fallen allies, starting with Balthier.

"...an Esper. So who was this treasure?" Balthier contemplated.

"Ultima. She said she would find her betrayer once again."

"And do you believe her?" Balthier asked, as Basch tended to the wounds of Ashe.

"Perhaps." Nothing more was ever said of the matter.

* * *

Now that Fran was being challenged, Basch intervened.

"How do we know that Mateus and Shemhazai are gone? Can Fran and Lady Ashe not call upon them? And what of Zalera?"

Ashe called forth Mateus and the Esper did not heed her command. Fran knew to expect the same of Shemhazai.

"What are we to do? Ultima and Zalera were the only Espers we were unable to capture and with their apparent escape, who knows how long before the others rebel." Ashe had considered this to be a tragic observation, even more so now as they would have to relive the humiliation of not just Ultima's defeat, but that of Zalera whose magic always shut out enemies after a mere four to five minutes. The two of them combined could indeed spell mayhem for all of Ivalice.

"Well then, let's speak with some form of intelligence. Any ceremonial affairs can be put on hold until we recapture our Espers. It means two of our lovely ladies will be quite busy. The rest of us will devise a plan to conquer Zalera and Ultima. That's the sensible thing to do or we could just sit here and argue about vieras and their fondness for sensing danger. I myself have always thought that trait to be highly useful."

"Balthier, you are the most-"

"Charming person here. I know, though Penelo's betrothed does a fine job, as well, Lady Ashe."

"How dare you-"

"Interrupt me, really. Why, I would have thought manners were part of the Dalmascan restoration."

"Enough," Larsa announced. "Penelo and I shall postpone our wedding at once. This deserves our immediate attention and cooperation from everyone. I believe that our first challenge shall be to recapture the two escapees. It may be necessary for the Esper's original owners to deal the final bow in order to reassert dominance."

"Lord Larsa," Basch interjected. "There is no need to cease with the planned festivities. Vaan, Fran, Balthier, and I will go in search of the Espers who have strayed. If we believe, recapture is possible we will request the presence of Lady Ashe. Dalmascan and Archadian rulers should stay where they are for the sake of the peace treaties."

"I believe this to be a wise plan." With Larsa's dismissal, the newly recruited mercenaries were ready to exit the war room. Penelo and Ashe only whispered to one another in angry hushed tones that were much too soft and indistinct for Basch to listen in on. Ashe seemed to have expected this outcome, but Penelo's weakness was always her various facial expressions that were easily decoded by the Judge Magister.

Basch could only assume that the young woman pondered if this was what Larsa meant by the feeling of being trapped in a birdcage. He could almost affirm that Penelo wondered if she was much too delicate to be let loose into the wild. They had only fought as a team no less then six years ago. Had time changed everyone so much? Could the two remaining females be truly weak now?

Penelo's fears were that of Basch's, and no matter how cynical and absurd, a part of him was grateful that she would not have to incur the wrath of these demons. He had already lost one love to Dalmascan politics; he certainly would forbid the young woman he considered an extension of his family to suffer the same fate.

Strolling out of the war room Vaan had casually sneaked next to Basch.

"Basch, I didn't think Espers could escape our control. It doesn't make sense. Something else must have triggered this. Maybe Ultima is searching for Fran?"

"I should hope not. For now we have a job to do."


	2. Battle

"And you're ok with this?"

Penelo sat close to Basch, during one of her fanciful trips to Archadia. Before Archadia, there was Ashelia. He was smitten with her in the most discreet way possible. His charge allowed him the proximity he desired to be close to the princess, yet the codes and regulations surrounding his chosen lifestyle prevented him from taking that extra faithful step. It was a sort of limbo, which he was most comfortable in. He could take care of her and love her from afar, yet never once need he step out of line. She would be an artful masterpiece, which he intended on guarding from the public, while admiring the same shrine, which everyone else seemed desperate to glance at.

"She has made her choice; one that we must all respect."

Penelo jumped off the table they were both perched upon in Larsa's exterior office. She swung in front of him flashing the letter in front of his face as if though the paper itself was a living breathing creature that needed to be acknowledged.

"Al-Cid is making advances towards her! Can't you see, she's warning you? She wants you! Don't do this!"

Crossing his arms, he let the silence between them linger longer than necessary. He needed the right words if he were to explain to Penelo his state of mind. At the forefront of his mind, his first reaction was political in nature. He would act distant, unmoved by this bit of news. Running off to Dalmasca, putting Al-Cid in his place and running away with the bride was more of a fantasy. He knew this, Ashelia knew it too. Explaining these binding rules between Ashe and himself would prove difficult. Penelo was still young at the time and believed love conquered all.

She knew nothing of life and its bountiful sacrifices.

"The Lady Ashe understands what an alliance between Rozarria and Dalmasca signifies." He pauses searching for any hint of comprehension on Penelo's tiny facial features. "Her wishes are to be respected as they are for the greater good of Ivalice."

Penelo sighed placing the letter on the desk. He had already given up.

"I can't believe you." She hissed as she begins to shake him. This is uncommon of her.

Something is definitely wrong.

"I can't believe you ate the last succulent fruit," he hears a new distinct voice. He grabs his double-handed sword and within seconds, it lands a mere inches away from the victim's neck. Vaan yelps, which Balthier would later categorize as a 'feminine squeal' once Basch was fully awake. All of his surroundings were different. He was not in Lord Larsa's exterior office. Penelo was nowhere near in sight. The memory was real aside from the interruption from Vaan.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Vaan scratched his head worried that his next words would surely earn him a decapitation. "I was just going to-" Vaan stopped mid-sentence. Basch was still a bit shaken from the dream. Vaan had always been warned by Balthier that the legendary knight was cranky at the start of his shift. This behavior bordered near menacing.

"So, uh, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Oh, right."

The two of them had the last shift of the night, which meant the moment they woke up was the start of a new day. With two less people on their team, it meant fewer hours to sleep and more work that needed to be done. It could be accomplished, but Vaan had almost regretted his adventurous personality traits as Basch did not speak to him for the rest of the watch. Was he to poke and prod for more information? It amazed him how Penelo and Fran were able to retrieve information from Basch, while the rest of the team had to play a game of cat and mouse with him.

Vaan hated games. He was the direct type not feeling the need to hide behind false sentiments. That wish to avoid fake sensibilities was both an irritating facet to his personality and refreshing all at once. Basch, indeed, liked that the younger man was willing to confess his flaws and tell everyone what he thought of them. What he didn't like was Vaan's need to be so open with the group. There was no need to indulge the group about the difficulties of menstruation and how that was a most dangerous time for him as Penelo would tend to use him as a punching bag. Not that Vaan would complain, as what he most detested was that during Penelo's...time...she was much fiercer and deadly with her weapon proving what Vaan knew all along. She wasn't unleashing her full strength against him during their battle of the strongest youth in the group! The more he dragged the issue the more unsettled Basch became about the whole scenario. Menstruation was a normal part of a woman's biology, but Vaan's research into the matter was a whole other issue.

He was quietly thankful that Fran promised to maim him should Vaan's menstruation research expand beyond the realm of humes. Vaan knew then that once the viera promised bodily damage, it was time for him to be silent about his current musings.

After several excruciatingly boring hours the watch was over and the quartet gathered together to detail their newly thought out plan. Each one of them sat around a map of the Ozmone Plain as they attempted to pinpoint Shemhazai's exact location.

"Lore tells us she frequented the Ozmone plains for its proximity to Jahara and the Giza nomads. We shall frequent the area until she appears."

"How do we know she's going to be there?" Vaan asked. He was unnerved by their lack of preparation, but he was the only party member willing to voice these concerns.

"I know she is here. For she still whispers to me, taunting me, as she excites those most vulnerable to her."

One could not argue against the viera's natural ability to speak with Espers such as Shemhazai, so their only option was to travel in vain all over Ivalice or believe that her hearing allowed her to stay in touch with the Esper. Fran, though she acknowledged her gift, was ruffled by the experience. She felt she brought this upon the party so there were times she took the lead and forced the others to stand behind and watch. Believing this was a wise move, the party headed out waiting for her capture.

Having now roamed across the Ozmone Plains, the party was beginning to tire, as their three-hour long search had yet to produce any results. No one would verbally acknowledge their frustration, but the frenzied look on everyone's face as soon as they heard a blade of grass being crushed in the distance only to discover a strain of hare or snake was most unappreciated. The gods were mocking them.

"She is here. Shemhazai taunts the younger set."

Basch's eyes widened, as he quickly understood what the viera's words meant. Before he could yell for Vaan to take cover, the centaur came crashing through an invisible veil that only Fran's perfected vision could detect. Charging towards him, Vaan was taken unaware and slammed against a high rock, common to the area. His body slumped to the ground. Basch now waited, as Vaan was known for feigning injury as a combat strategy. The boy does not awaken so everyone now must go into formation. Two of them will tend to the menace at hand, the other stands back and heals. Fran would be a fighter in this scenario and Balthier would tag along. Casting a curaga spell upon Vaan, Basch concentrated on both Vaan and the fight in progress.

If one wished to test their sanity, they only need look upon Shemhazai and her billowing cape. To witness her, Basch would have believed that a strong burst of wind was flowing north, affecting this Esper's appearance. However, the remaining evidence said otherwise. The air was stale as their had been no fresh breeze in the Ozmone Plains as of yet. Vaan recovered shortly and ran next to Basch who was calculating his next move.

"Balthier will be taken next."

His prediction was correct as Balthier fell to the ground blinded by an offensive spell. He was willing himself to continue to fight, aiming at any direction, his katana now a disabled extension of his arm. Fran was shooting arrow after arrow, while Vaan was preparing himself to lunge towards the earth bound creature once more. Basch grabs the back of Vaan's vest and points at Shemhazai using his other hand.

"She intends to target Fran. We must protect her."

Understanding the order the two run over to meet with Balthier and heal his lost sight. The three men scattered towards Fran once they heard a loud crash. It was so unlike them to not cover one of their own, but losing an Esper was also inconceivable at one point. Everything about the fight went against all of the experience and years of wisdom, that Basch had earned on the battleground. Though his battles with Espers were few, there was a law that stated "once conquered the Esper was bound to its owner". How Shemhazai was able to release herself, from that irrevocable bond would need to be looked into after the battle.

Fran was on the floor, but she picked herself up. Balthier had already raced to her side, ready to aid her. Vaan had drawn his sword and attacked the foe only to be repelled. Basch knew weapons were useless at this point as the villain shoot out bursts of fire, energy, and bullets against them.

Upset at his own incompetence, which he himself did not tolerate, he swung his sword and began to attack the ruby beast repeatedly. She does not flinch. Again, her attacks are known to him. The Esper disables the group and charges after her true victim. The men are merely stray cattle in the way of the predator's intended prey. Again, dissatisfied, Basch hastily runs to an area where they kept their spare weapons. Their was a gun and a double handed sword, which was in need of slight repair, though much stronger than the weapon he currently held. Unfazed, he tossed his weapon to the side, so that the double handed sword may guide him to victory.

Now the battle darkened as he became unaware of his surroundings. The Esper is forced to have the blunt sword repeatedly plunged into her side. She made no sign of retreat. Again, Basch continues with the torment. He goes after her calves. They are her weak point. The weapon will now stab its victim repeatedly, hurriedly, in a rhythmic fashion until the victim is slowed or deceased. Somewhere in the distance, Basch hears Vaan's voice as he unconsciously verbalized the number of hits he had made with his blade. The two of them attacked the beast in a similar motion, together, slashing and hacking away, needing the beast to be slowed.

One hit.

Two hits.

Three.

The fight continued.

Balthier held Fran, as she was the victim of Shemhazai's rage. She wished not to be a burden. She is no damsel to be rescued. Pushing him off she gave him the signal to join the others, but at that moment, all three of them have been immobilized. Basch looks wary as his sword no longer moved with the speed of lightening. He has been halted. He looks at Fran ready to break the spell if he must. Basch had always been ready to sacrifice his life for that of others.

It was the only way he knew.

Fighting the spell he watches as Fran gracefully grabbed her bow and arrow. She locked on to the target. Her eyes neither squinting nor trembling at the pain she has experienced. In that next moment, the bow is released and rammed into the core of Shemhazai's body. She is now weakened, as Basch is able to move once again. He desires nothing more than to have the creature be destroyed, but that was Shemhazai's final bow. She cows down and whispers the name of Ultima to the group.

They have won Shemhazai, but there are still others.

"What do we do now?" Vaan asked his mentor.

"We wait." Balthier replied.


	3. Protector

Moments of extreme joy experienced by others always caused Basch to reflect on his own life. Was he that emotionless that he could not think of a single joyous moment in his life? All of his greatest moments involved serving Landis and Dalmasca to one extent or another. He barely could picture friends, with the exception of his companions during Dalmasca's restoration and the now deceased Vossler. It had been weeks after the recapture of Shemhazai and everyone was reunited once again in the celebration of Lord Larsa and Penelo's wedding. Standing back and watching the pair, the slightest glance took him back to another celebration that stood at the forefront of his mind. He almost felt invisible here as much of his time was spent protecting Larsa as was expected.

He could not recall the details of the wedding itself, mainly tears from the bride in her ornate dress. The reception that followed had only caused him to become much more distracted then ever before. He looked over to the bride and squinted.

His eyes are weary for he thought he saw Ashelia. Another glance tricked his eyes once more. It was Ashelia that his mind's eye had set on. It was her wedding that he experienced once again, which was a tragedy considering this was meant to be Penelo's celebration. The invitation had not read, "You are cordially invited to relive the wedding rehearsal and celebration of Lord Rasler of Nabradia and Lady Ashe of Dalmasca."

"The look on your face betrays you, Captain."

Ghostly memories began to replay once again.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Lately, you gaze at Lady Ashe much like the squires have."

Basch scoffed at the comparison. Lady Ashe was known widely for her beauty and grace. Many of the men who were in her company would gaze after her with their tongues hanging out, as if though they were disgusting wild wolves from the Dalmascan Westersand. He would not be lumped with such men whose main thoughts were centered on her physical being. The Lady Ashe was not to be ravished in real life or in fantasy as that would desecrate the crown. The comparison had truly left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I shall amend my last statement." Though Basch rectified his earlier mistake and cleared any sign of emotion on his face, Vossler had the advantage of being a close friend. "Your longing gazes are much worse."

Basch glared at him as the insult stung at him. What did Vossler think of him? Was he some pathetic patron in a gentlemen's club?

"Your lack of respect is disturbing."

"My counsel would do you well, Basch. Where other fiends look at our Princess with nothing but perverted fantasies on their minds, your fantasies center around improbabilities. Your fantasies and emotions reek of more than lust." He tilted his head towards the newly arrived prince of Nabradia. The two countries had been discussing many things in private as of late. "He is your new charge, Prince Rasler, betrothed to Lady Ashe. The announcement will be made later today."

Basch understood now what Vossler's intentions were. He was not here to reproach him on formalities and codes that bound all of the knights of Dalmasca.

He made no hint of his disappointment. She was much too young, perhaps. Surely, her title and importance in life exceeded that of his own, but he went down that wearisome road against his own judgment and these were the repercussions. His only solace was that Vossler would be the only person aware of this emotional trespass. It would make it easier for him to hide his stupidity in private. Had anyone else caught on, the shame would have engulfed his entire being. He was a Knight of the Dalmascan Order. From this point on, Ashe was dead. She was respected as her role of Princess. Princess Ashelia, future Queen of Dalmasca and bride of Lord Rasler was all he ever needed to know.

"That is quite the facial expression."

Back in reality and at the center of Penelo's wedding reception his eyes met with Balthier.

"Really now, 'Such things I will show you,' is what won Ashe over? I'm fairly disappointed. I thought she was the leading female role, during our journey."

Basch smiled tentatively. Balthier always had a rather amusing interpretation of how his presence affected the overall situation. Having met another casanova with a romantic tilt to his voice, must have very well unnerved the leading man.

"This Ambervale must be very extraordinary."

"You are not satisfied with their engagement?"

The two men stand back as they watch Al-Cid and Ashelia greet the newly married couple. Al-Cid's little birds were fluttering only a step behind ready to help one of the leaders of House Margrace as needed. Ashe had a blank expression on her face, with only hints of pleasure shown as she greeted the newly married couple.

"Who would you have her with?"

"Myself, of course." Balthier studied the couple, hoping he could find substantial evidence to scrutinize the odd pair. He like many thought the relationship was doomed, but unlike the gossipmongers, Balthier was one of the few people willing to voice his dissatisfaction with the upcoming union.

Fran now made her presence known as she walked between Basch and Balthier. Her ears twitched at the sound of Balthier's romantic scrutiny. She herself was dressed uncomfortably in garbs ordered specially for her as a wedding attendant for this wedding. This was certainly the last time she would ever don a "bride's maid" dress.

Basch is tempted to smirk, but he keeps a resilient face. He now wondered how this scenario would work out.

"Has the leading man finished his monologue?" She asked dryly.

"I've only just begun. I always thought I would steal the heart of the princess. It seemed so fitting."

The viera's ears seemed to curl at the remark.

"The Princess Ashe, the leading man, a sensuous yet mysterious Viera. A most dramatic love triangle." He smirked ever so slightly, before turning his attention to Fran. "I thought you would have approved."

"I prefer the sequel starring Margrace."

"You always were a critic." The pair exchange knowing looks, Balthier now finally entertained with Fran's presence. "Speaking of failed romances, why aren't you being seduced by one of the many desperate single women at the reception? I don't suppose you'll be doing guarding duties at the honeymoon, so you might as well keep occupied during that month long vacation." Balthier's index and middle finger tapped his own forehead and saluted, leaving Basch to his own devices.

There was nothing left to do as Penelo and Larsa were bombarded by well-wishers. Even then, it was difficult to hold their attention, as they were completely fascinated with each other. He could sulk, which was a behavior he found unsuitable. Weighing his choices, it seemed that retreating to his abode was the most practical option. As he discretely began to make way for the exit, he bumped into a woman.

"My apologies." He looks at her with interest. She was one of the many noblewomen from Rozarria. They were famous for their ink black hair and olive skin, a physical trait uncommon in Archades, with the exception of the royal family. Playing the role of Gabranth once again, he mentally goes over the list of Rozarrians invited to the wedding.

There was Al-Cid, his many escorts, a distant cousin, and military personnel, unfortunately though, his mental list of invitees was coming close to an end.

"So you do see me." The voice has a distinct Rozarrian accent. Her hair lacked the wavy qualities of Al-Cid's and her eyes were the same shade of hazel as the Rozarrian prince.

"Again, forgive me," predictably he had to be careful that his words did not come back to harm his Archadian leader, Lord Larsa. "May I escort you somewhere?"

This woman gave him a calculated look. Her eyes surveyed him from top to bottom, ready to criticize his physical appearance, attire, and persona in one foul swipe. "You will have to do. You are the infamous Judge Gabranth. I know much of you."

"Yet, I know nothing of you Lady-"

"Haba. Speak to Al-Cid and tell him that I am here." The request seemed outlandish as Haba was only a mere ten feet away from him. Feeling a sense of degradation, he marched over to Al-Cid and took note of Lady Ashe's absence.

"Lady Haba requests the presence of Al-Cid." The man is shaken as he acknowledged Basch.

Al-Cid looked behind Basch and stared intently at the open space. "You have indeed seen Haba?" His head tilts to the side, causing him to play the part of a drunkard. "That is not her real name. This is most curious, as she loves the people of Rozarria, not those of Landis and Dalmasca. She is much too powerful of a Rozarrian for you to trifle with. She is in your charge now." A young maiden handed him a bottle, he took a swig, and laughed devilishly. "I bore of these politics. I shall retire now." His female entourage quietly helped the suave prince to find the nearest exit. The manner in which they care for the party-boy was apparent. He received complete and total devotion from his servants. He almost trips, but he somehow managed to avoid slipping and stood rather erect considering his level of intoxication.

"You shall not disappoint."

"My duties lie with Archadia."

"You have no choice in the matter. It is Haba..."

He is taken away, leaving Basch slightly confused. For the rest of the night, Haba is nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Ashelia's voice boomed over those of Vaan and Balthier. Basch is taken aback as she slammed a letter down on the table. Balthier picked up the letter and cocked his eyebrow. He gave Basch a quizzical look and passed it to Fran who in turn placed it on the table. Six weeks later and still, there was no word of the missing Espers.

Two weeks after Penelo's and Larsa's wedding Basch and his team were unable to track them down. Reports had them seen as far as the Golmore Jungle and Sochen Cave Palace, but these hunts returned nothing. Ashe was still brimming with rage having discovered a week ago that after the capture of Shemhazai, Basch and the others decided not to put her at risk. It was Vaan who had revealed the true state of affairs, which was not surprising, but still a step back as everyone's main concern was taking down these Espers without the involvement of government. Once Archadia, Rozarria, and Dalmasca learned of the situation, Ashe and Penelo would be prohibited from participating based on government security.

"The House of Margrace is in an uproar and demand that you find this Lady Haba. Who is she and what did you do?"

Blind to the small hint of jealously, Basch believed Ashelia is upset at the injury that this may have done to her reputation. She clearly was unaware of who Haba was and that would be held against her. Knowing the House of Margrace, they would not reveal any information for they were notorious for shielding their secrets. They were especially infamous for pulling every political string to appease their higher-ranking government officials.

"Your Grace, my meeting with her was brief. She only asked that Al-Cid be informed of her arrival."

Balthier leaned back in his chair and smiled devilishly at the news.

"That explains the letter detailing Larsa's insistence that you be Haba's _protector."_

___  
_"_What_?"

While Ashe would have loved to thrust the letter in his face, she properly handed it to him. The enlarged loopy handwriting and intricate signature could have been no other than that of Larsa's. He always took great effort to over-exaggerate the "L" and "S" in his name. Along with his signature was an official seal from House Solidor affirming its authenticity. The beige paper was curled at the end, where it was once tied with a black ribbon. The request was simple; Haba was to be his charge until House Margrace was appeased.

I am unaware of the reasoning for the Margrace clan to demand that you be appointed the role of "protector," but I do have my theories. I can only infer from their insistence and lack of communication that this "Haba" is of great influence and simply used it to spend extra time with you. Such ruses were common amongst Archadian gentry, when they wished to seek the hand of my deceased brother, Vayne. Although, it is imperative that the Esper search continue, you will have to bow out for the moment. I pray this request does not irk you. I will grant the Margrace family the demand just this once. I am certain that you shall treat her with the utmost care. She will be in the Molberry District.

Folding the letter into a perfectly aligned square, Basch peered over at his comrades and grabbed the helmet on the table, putting it on before anyone could make any last comments.

"Lord Larsa is in need of my assistance." He stood up and defiantly left the room slamming the door behind him. Just before he left, he could have sworn that Vaan exclaimed, "Right. That just sucks," but had no way of verifying. He was off to Molberry, playing a matchmaker for a rude twit who somehow convinced two countries that his presence was far more crucial at a "date."

"You've taken long enough."

Haba was leaning against a railing overlooking the crowded Archadian district. It had taken him three hours to find her as she found it incumbent to change attire and blend in with the crowd. The only detail that caused her to stand apart from the crowd was her affinity for a bi-colored head wrap that pulled her long bangs away from her face. It was inconceivable to think that no one noticed her, as she clearly stood apart from the crowd. The Archadian soldier on duty along with several other patrons could not point out her whereabouts, as they claimed no such woman had been seen in Archades. Someone with long black hair who refused to style it like those in Archades should be noticeable, but this was the culture of Archadia, he suspected. Everyone was much too wrapped up in their own personal lives to take notice of the world around them.

"We will be traveling."

He would prefer to curse, but stayed calm.

"Follow me." She smiled sharply, before taking off.

Haba walked ahead of Basch, increasing his level of fury. Larsa had always made it a point to respect the role of Judge. The young man intentionally saved all of his most dire emergencies for Basch and consulted with him constantly about safety measures, policies, and political comrades. He came to see himself as a highly valued knight with more political leaning, but perhaps this was a session about humility. He never thought himself above any particular task and was accustomed to the direct and rude manner of the Archadian people. However, this seemed almost personal. Basch wanted to conclude that he was being overly sensitive, but Haba had a strange knack for arousing his aggression. Her brisk walking caused Basch to bump into several people. The mad scene, which was directed only at him, further proved she was a genius at low-level torture.

The young woman turned to Basch and gave him a knowing look. The cab driver does not acknowledge her, which meant he would have to show his sandalwood chop for payment. The two take the cab to the opposite side of Archades; once they reach their destination she climbed out of the vehicle never once paying any attention to him.

"We shall now teleport."

"Where are we going?"

"We're visiting the past, of course. Stilshrine of Miriam."

She touched the crystal and is gone forcing Basch to follow in pursuit of the wicked witch. Teleporting to the location with a teleport stone, he was only fortunate enough to have carried with him, he spotted Haba already running off to some new location.

"Lady Haba," his gruff voice startled her and she spun around wanting to know what the cause for her unforeseen delay was.

"Yes?"

"You are heading to the Paramina Rift. It is most dangerous."

"And your point?"

"My point," he wanted to clench his hand, but that would only satisfy the wench, "is that I advise against this venture for your personal safety is at risk."

"Gabranth." Her hands meet as she stretched her fingers in an upright position. "Have I need of your counsel, I shall ask for it."

"And there is a blizzard. You can see it from the horizon."

"Very well, you can forecast weather. Again, I have no need of your advice."

The mad woman does not falter, as she is intent on visiting this area. He wonders how much of a scandal it would be if he opted to drag her by her long hair back to Archades, but concedes to her madness. He could handle this area alone as well as with a cancerous tumor at his side. Trudging on he slightly admired her willpower, as she does not flinch at the stinging cold temperature. Years earlier, he remembered a young Penelo being susceptible to colds and even the Lady Ashe would shiver, when she believed no one was paying attention. The two young women did their best under the worst of circumstances. This Haba however, moved along with the snow, her footprints were erased by the snow even before she could take her next step. This could mean she was a light walker or underweight, but she seemed physically fit.

"Stop."

He halted. She listened to the sound of snow falling. Closing her eyes Haba enjoyed the feel of wet snow against her olive skin. She smiled again, a proud smile that only adventurers wore during a major conquest. Basch felt he was on a madman's journey.

"No, those imbeciles are going to ruin everything. They're using magick. We must hurry. An entite and elemental are near."

She sprinted and he ran after her. They cannot possibly take on such a beast without the aid of a full party, but what they find instead is more shocking than the Rozarrian's personal disregard for her own safety. A foul scream filled the air and at once Basch recognized the voice. Ashe's shoulder was pinned against a mountain with a sharp object made entirely of ice. The pain is overwhelming, but the others have no choice, but to continue fighting. It must have been a blizzaga spell gone awry. Without a moment's notice, he rushed over to Ashe wanting to pull the sharp object out.

"Pull it out and she bleeds to death."

Ashelia groaned as she was hoping that this injury would not maim her. Noticing Basch, she made another pitiful moan, and struggled with the ice crystal.

"We cannot leave her in this state."

"Must I do everything?" Haba replied.

They can feel the wind blow harder. The snow is no longer soothing to the touch as it prickled everyone's skin. The entite had begun decimating the party with its sharp magical attacks and the elementals' are instinctively in tune with the surrounding weather using the forces of nature against the party to their detriment.

"Basch," Ashe whispers in a panic, "the Esper...Mateus. He was here. I must get this-" she grabbed onto the ice crystal slicing her hands as she failed to pull out the shard. The scream is even more grotesque this second round and Basch tore off the ceremonial cape from his suit to help stop the bleeding from her shoulder.

"The Esper wanted to be free of your control?" Haba asked with the least amount of interest in her voice.

"Yes." Her breathing became erratic which was cause for alarm.

Vaan, Fran, and Balthier were raging war against these monsters, but it seemed to predict their every move. Just as Fran was slinging back, the string to her arrow the viera noticed the slowing of time around her. Each snowflake's precise shape and form were made clear to her already heightened sense of vision.

"A time spell is being cast," the viera shouted to her comrades. Her quick reflexives would have given her the proper amount of time to cast a reflect spell, but once her hands were raised she felt nothing flowing inside. Fran had always found the silence spell most offensive as it felt she was cut off from the world. Her body felt more detached from the wood and nature surrounding her. It was as if all her senses were dulled; to the hume, silence was much like having a disabled arm or leg. Without magic, the body felt dead, for vieras it was as if both spirit and the physical body were all attacked at once.

Searching for a greater vantage point Fran roamed closer to the area where Ashe was injured. She could smell Basch's arrival and that of his guest. The familiar scents were all intertwining among one another causing Fran to want to gasp. The entite was readying himself for a new offensive attack.

"We must take the Queen and leave," Basch shouted. The party ran to offer aid to Ashe. They all attempted to dissect the ice crystal from her shoulder. More ice crystals and spells take down Balthier causing him to be in need of aid now that an ice spell has injured his leg.

"The mist is on fire!" Fran shouted as now the energies surrounding her body have the capability to freeze and burn at the touch. She looked to her left as the scent of the guest now came closer to her.

The temperature was dropping at an exponential rate. Even the humes such as Vaan noticed that their own hair was beginning to freeze over.

"Step away from me viera," demanded Haba. Fran stepped aside not for her convenience, but because that scent she carried, which was light, fresh, and airy alarmed her. An intoxicating false scent worried Fran more than the enemies that loomed nearby. Such false scents always came attached to false idols and traitors and she would be no different.

Walking gracefully towards the center of all the madness Haba looked down and spoke to the earth. Fran listened to the voice and observed the graceful movement of her hands. This Haba danced with the enemies in such a fashion that walking into an assault allowed her to be seen as one of them. The graceful movements stopped and she spoke the native tongue of the Rozarrian. "Fuego" is all she comprehended and suddenly the enemies stopped and the temperature ceased from dropping. The mist burned at a more accelerated rate. The entite and elementals are consumed by a mass amount of fire that burned the surrounding area and any lesser enemies that lingered nearby. All of the ice and snow melted away as Haba commanded the fire to dance to her song and kill all the enemies in one controlled swift motion. The fire reached the party close enough to give Balthier and Fran a selection of first and second-degree burns.

The woman faced the party stalking her next prey, Ashelia. Basch pulled out his sword, but it was flung to the side by magic unknown. Anyone coming near Ashe was halted. Fran listened to each step and did not fear the woman before them. Ashelia crashed to the floor and Haba called upon water from thin air asking it to drink the wounds that infected the surrounding party. Everyone is enveloped with a soothing fragrance of eucalyptus and fresh rainwater. Ashe was on the floor asleep, exhausted by the wounds her body had to endure.

No one moved.

"You possess old magick. A mixture of arcane and black magick forgotten by humes us viera thought. The amount of mist required to control these spells is difficult upon the body."

"Who are you?" Basch demanded with an unconscious queen nestled in his arms.

There was a traitor in their mist. The land around them was scorched. It is true Haba had saved them, but for what reason? She was in no need of a "protector" by any means of the imagination.

"I should ask the same of you, Basch Fon Rosenberg."

"How do you-" Vaan asked but was interrupted by Haba. He scrunched up his nose indifferent to her rude behavior.

"Al-Cid tells me many things. If you need questions answered, we head to Mt. Bur-Omiasce. There is nothing left for us to do here."

The group traveled together in a tight formation. Everyone at one point, with the exception of Fran, found himself staring at this strange hume. She is a traitor no less as she holds information that was meant to be privileged amongst Larsa, Penelo, Al-Cid and present company included. The group was inclined to trust her as she had just saved them, but Basch and Fran are weary.

Now clean of the destruction that is silence, Fran's sense of smell returned, but Haba's scent had yet to change. It is still an airy light fragrance that was once familiar to her. Basch has only intuition to lean on and he finds his rage, confusion, and thankfulness all intertwining in a mad frenzy leaving him worried and restless.

It is that sense of unease that worried Basch the most. The last time that emotion crept up his veins, he was incarcerated in Nalbina and he feared the fates were toying with him again, before they took away his freedom once more.


	4. Memories

**Author's Note: **This should be the end of tweaks and revisions made up to chapter four. If you should ever find any grievous error, please let me know and it shall be edited immediately. I always strive for perfection with my writing. This is as much a learning process for me, as it is a creative outlet. I enjoy sharing my work with everyone! If you're new to the series, welcome! I hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

_Dear Basch,_

___  
I have long waited to hear news from you. It saddens me that you declined my intervention. I only wished to see you free._

_____  
Free to roam. Free to do as you please. Free to return home to where you belong._

_______  
Again, I understand more than anyone why you are honor bound to Larsa. The promise you made to Noah was binding, but would he want this of you? If Larsa were able to live prosperously, would you still linger behind watching his every step? Had you accepted the help, I would have had so many things planned for your return. Chefs that specialized in Landis cuisine, trinkets from your homeland, and a tribute to a fallen nation all to welcome you home._

_________  
I suppose it was not meant to be._

___________  
Al-Cid continues to visit. He demands that I visit him in Rozarria, as there is much for me to do there. He swears that once I visit him, I will know where my future lies. He now hints at a Dalmascan/Rozarrian alliance._

_____________  
I've given it much thought and I see now that my visit there is needed. If I should go, I will more than likely succumb to his whims for our nations. There is still time for me to retract my decision. I love Dalmasca as I love a friend, a brother. This kingdom is very dear to me, but..._

_______________  
Should the kingdom of my heart be rewarded in this fashion?_

_________________  
I am both Queen and woman. Whatever steps I take will undoubtedly change the lives of many. I believe the choice is clear._

___________________  
However, should there be a reason for this alliance to halt? Only you can answer that._

_____________________  
-Ashelia_

Several Months Earlier

They were standing off in a corner watching the ceremony from afar. Noticing the tightening of his back and the frigid stance, she slipped her small hand into his and squeezed it. Penelo knew this day was to come. Ashe had sent a letter to Basch telling him to save her from herself. It was rather ironic that these two individuals both possessed the same flaw that was ultimately keeping them apart. Had it been any other couple, Penelo would have been happy for them. However, this was wrong. Al-Cid, as fun and flamboyant as he was, just could not make Ashe happy. She just knew it.

Penelo wasn't certain if she believed in the concept of soul mates, but if there were such a thing, shouldn't Ashe and Basch be it? Considering herself Basch's best friend, she allowed herself certain freedoms. Such a relationship gave her many privileges, which both Vaan and Larsa envied to an extent. Penelo was both honored and puzzled that she was allowed to be with him during his moment of weakness. Were they to stand there from the sidelines watching the presentation of the ring and the official announcement? She sincerely hoped that Basch was not out to torture himself by watching this entire spectacle tonight.

"You know, Balthier absolutely hates him."

Basch offered his first smile of the day.

"Balthier despises anyone who dares to upstage him."

Squeezing her hand one last time, he felt an odd bump along her ring finger. Slowly touching her hand, he noticed the bump once more. Looking down he saw the ring that Larsa had specially commissioned several months prior. Their love story was one that slowly blossomed over time. No matter the obstacles, they still were able to find one another in the end. In Penelo's case, Vaan was certainly an obstacle.

"It looks beautiful on you."

She didn't hear Basch and instead searched for any sign of distress on Ashe's face. Instead of joy or sadness, all Penelo encountered was a stern diplomatic poker expression. Ashe seemed to be going through another diplomatic duty and nothing more.

"Shouldn't you be by Larsa's side now?"

"I rather be by my friend's side."

"We knew this was coming."

"It could have been stopped. Fran told me about the fight you two had."

"Has she?"

The pair sighed as Al-Cid waved his hands around and suddenly grabbed Ashe and squeezed her tightly, while swearing sweet nothings in his native tongue. One could almost hear the invisible Rozarrian guitar play in the background every time he spoke. Penelo guessed that a certain sky pirate was somewhere out in the back vomiting from the excessive amounts of love and attention given to the Dalmascan Queen.

"We can stop this. No, you can stop this."

"If Fran really told you about our discussion, you would know why I can't."

"You're making a mistake."

Al-Cid kissed the Queen to a round of cheers and applause. He was extremely adept at pleasing a crowd. It seemed the people of Dalmasca loved this potential new king. No one had yet to hiss or spread any negative rumor aside from his reputation of behaving like a sky pirate during parties. Balthier absolutely despised the comparison. He most often compared Al-Cid to a malboro, poisonous to all five senses.

Penelo leaned into Basch's arm and held on to him, her head resting just below his shoulder. She looked up at him one last time with that pleading look of hers and he did not react.

"One day, one day you'll wake up and realize what it is that you have to do."

In Basch's mind, he already had.

"Please, explain to me one more time how the events transpired," an exhausted Larsa, pleaded with the group. Inside the palace of the late Gran Kiltias, everyone scattered around. Vaan and Penelo were in a back room tending to Ashe. Fran had gone off in search of Haba who was roaming about the building. Only Basch and Balthier were in the main entrance explaining the details to Larsa.

"The message sent to me was intercepted by a Rozarrian official. Al-Cid shall be arriving any moment. What are we to say to him?"

"The truth, I presume." Al-Cid entered the grand palace with his entourage following steps behind him. Aggravated, he did not bother with formalities and left his sunglasses on. He glared at the three men standing inside the palace, though his shades hid the intensity of his gaze. Larsa, naturally, walked up to greet Al-Cid in the most cordial way possible, but he is brushed aside. The Rozarrian marched forward to stare down Balthier and Basch. Someone was responsible for the injuries his little Desert Flower received. He would make sure they paid, as there was much to consider as Ashe was not only beautiful, but she held the key for the much-treasured Dalmascan/Rozarrian alliance that he so craved. It would not do him well that his bride, suffer and die before he was announced official king of Rozarria and Dalmasca. His heart could always heal, but no one could replace a Dalmascan Queen and that was the tragedy in this scenario.

"You send a woman to do a man's job? Chasing Espers is not what I thought the Lady Ashe meant, when she said that she needed a vacation."

Balthier seemed ready to assault him verbally, but he just looked on in disgust. Fixing the sleeves to his shirt, he pondered aloud the first thing that came to mind. "Having marital problems already?"

Never one to be offended at the remarks of those less handsome and adept at the matters of love, he waved his hand dismissing the claims at once. Had Balthier not realized that he was addressing a Margrace? He cared little for rules of court and propriety, but if there was one thing that Al-Cid knew, it was love in all its glorious forms. Why, he was certain he could have seduced every female in the group that traveled with the Lady Ashe, during the war. Yet, revealing such truths were bound to hurt this sky pirate.

"In our country, the man's duty is to honor and protect women. I respected the Lady's Ashe decision to go to war few years ago, but now there is no need for this. Whose idea was it for her to join this foolish errand?"

"Lord Al-Cid," Basch began, though he was interrupted by the man in question asking to be addressed simply as Al-Cid. "During the recapture of Shemhaizai, we concluded that the Espers had increased in strength. We decided it was in the best interest of the Queen and Lady Penelo to not participate in these seizures."

"Yes, but that does not explain how and why my little flower was fighting with you...Esper Busters?"

Larsa intervened for he knew Al-Cid better than anyone. Al-Cid was more than a character. He had a single-track mind and was devious in all matters. He was one of those few beings that could be classified as being neutral in every aspect of life. His personality and behavior lent some to believe he was a selfish cod in his personal life. Evidence suggested that his love of self exceeded all healthy standards, but there were other facets to his personality, that were easily clouded by his behavior. Searching for the depths of the Rozarrian Prince's heart was much like swimming through a murky lake. It was impossible to know what was underneath the water with all of the filth that covered the top.

"I was told before your arrival that there was no intention to involve Lady Ashe, but...the information was leaked to her by the suggestion of someone who is well experienced in such matters," Larsa said delicately.

"Now I hear that the group of Esper Busters is incompetent and cannot keep secrets to themselves. What is wrong? This team has lost much finesse after the war, I see."

"That's not true," Vaan, blurted out. He was followed by Penelo. The pair thought it was time to update everyone on Ashe's condition, when they overheard bits and pieces of Al-Cid's interrogation.

"Ah, hello Vaan. Your tongue is as loose as ever." Somewhat subdued he took off his sunglasses and handed them off to someone behind him. He was rather unconcerned that the servant girl was accidentally smacked in the face with the accessory piece, but that was Al-Cid. "You have changed little over these years. So, let me ask again, why involve the Queen in the affairs of soldiers?"

"Ashe could handle herself. She knew the risks," Penelo retorted immediately.

"Apparently not, otherwise you would have been there yourself Empress of Archadia." Penelo fumed inwardly and looked at Basch and Larsa for support. Larsa came to her side and held her wrist, almost expecting his new wife to give Al-Cid the proverbial "smack down" that Vaan claimed to have always received from her. He was not ready yet to begin his marriage with Penelo flying in a rage, whether or not she was provoked.

"Again, women doing the work of men. Can someone tell me why the men of this party have no conception as to what occurred out there? How is it that Lord Larsa is more well versed in the matters than a sky pirate and a Judge Magister? And which one of these women, I assume a woman, as apparently no male Esper Buster is smart enough to be so elusive. Which woman made a suggestion to Vaan?"

Penelo bit her bottom lip and whispered to Vaan, "Not another word, sparky."

Long slender like claws opened the door to the room, which Haba was occupying. The viera quietly entered and closed the door behind her unsurprised at Haba's position. She had been standing in front of the door waiting for her, apparently.

"Your scent is much changed, Haba."

"Ah, so you do remember."

Fran walked in a slow steady pace circling Haba, her eyes glimmering with forbidden knowledge.

"Will the others rebel soon?"

"Soon enough."

The mood of the room changed as a dagger is pulled out and thrust against Haba's neck. She doesn't react nor is she frightened. The tension is thick and all consuming. Haba waited for the blade to slice her neck, but the dagger only tickled her neck as it slid against her skin. The viera faced her opponent, crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. She grabbed hold of Haba's long black tresses and inhaled the scent. Fran could no longer deny who was standing before her.

Centuries Earlier

"It is time we depart."

The three little girls woke up to find the Wood's dream weaver towering before them. All children of the wood were protected in this sacred dome. They were sleeping together in a bed, huddled closely to one another. Startled awake, they began to dress themselves. Had it been time for their induction? There were to be no more little vieras for several more decades they were told. All of this commotion was a blur to the youngest one. The two older sisters felt it was best to observe the dream weaver.

"Where do you take us?" The oldest asked.

"To your future," the dream weaver said in an exasperated voice. The reaction was atypical of viera and stunned the three young ones.

No being was allowed to live, had they disturbed the sanctity that was this room. Younger viera were separated by family, clan, and future position, however they were the only younger viera alive at this time. The young ones were under constant surveillance. For young viera to be taken from the dome before their induction ceremony into the wood was met with the most strict and harshest of punishments. There were secrets that needed to be learned, traditions passed, and knowledge only to be held by the viera.

"We go to Rozarria. A crystal has taken root into the wood and can no longer be removed."

Being mindful of their teachings, they listened well and followed. Not one complained about the shawl meant to hide their beautiful bunny-like ears. They did not cry when taken away from home and the safety of the wood. The trio trust and follow the elder viera. That is how the wood functioned. One always trusted the wisdom of the wood.

"Why are we here?" Two of the younger sisters tended to speak in unison.

The oldest sister, whose beautiful white hair was loose and wild only, spoke when the situation called for it. Her vision ached at the new sights, but she continued to admire the world outside the wood.

"We are to watch."

The younger ones cannot argue. They only wait, watch, and listen. Obedient as always, they kept to the shadows and witnessed the odd shaped bodies of humes for the first time.

The Rozarrians were holding a sacred religious ceremony. The chosen one was revealed today and that would mean she would become an intermediary between all living creatures and the Gods. They speak in that native tongue, so harsh and loud were their voices that the little girls pulled down their ears to smother the noise.

"It's deafening."

"It's confusing."

"It is amazing," replied the middle sister. She appears ashamed and adds, "That such voices exist."

The ceremony was several hours long, but it sped by to the viera. All they had to do was blink and the event was over. The dream weaver pulled them off to the side. They are to wait again. She warned them to take in the scents of all the people around them. She demanded that they remember the smell of hume flesh, the colorful odors each one emitted. She told them to remember each distinctive marker for this would be their true test.

"Viera children. So the Gods do not lie," replied the young woman with flowing black hair. "Are they the viera you have spoken of?"

"Yes," answered the dream weaver. "Your safety lies within their grasp."

"I am in need of no protection. I have the shield of the Gods. They look after me and no prophecy can alter that."

She knelt down and hugged the youngest of the three. The Rozarrian smirked ever so slightly as she ran her fingers through the hair of the middle sister. She pulled her hair close to her face and took in the scent. They smelt of rare flowers and fresh rain. The younger viera carried the heavy scent of the wood that made them ever more darling to curious on lookers.

The dream weaver's countenance and voice was more weary and anxious.

"The God's creations rebel as we speak. Horrors take place. Each of you will play a part if you heed my counsel."

"Is that all?" The oldest viera child was not pleased with the events that so far have transpired.

"You see Viera," replied the Rozarrian, "even your children doubt your prophecy. How can three children protect me from harm?"

"You know not of the way of the wood. Without them you put yourself at risk."

The hume stood up and patted the oldest girl on the head as if she were a pet chocobo. The girl frowned and wished she had never taken off her shawl during the ceremony now.

"Take them home. You underestimate the protection of the Gods. I have served them for many years and tonight I have been rewarded. Go home Viera. Your prophecies mean nothing to me."

The dream weaver nodded and looked down at the children. "One leaves the wood, one guards the wood, and the other leads the wood. That is your new future now."

"No one ever leaves the wood," answered the oldest.

"One will."

Each one is warned of the coming events. Weeks passed and the events transpired just as the dream weaver predicted. Luckily, the three sisters were unaware of the chaos in hume civilization. Their little voices only pleaded to return home.

The young viera were finally allowed by the dream weaver to make the trek back home towards the end of the rebellion against the Gods. Once in the Golmore Jungle, the dream weaver knelt down and said the most heretical statement of all time.

"Even the wood can make mistakes. I pray this forbidden knowledge keeps you all safe."

She opened her mouth to speak once more, when the dream weaver is shot down by a flurry of arrows. The law of the wood was absolute. No one was to take a viera child away from her home. All three sisters watched as her body slumped on top of the middle sister. The dream weaver's life hanged on by a single thread. She forced herself off the middle sister and walked towards her newfound enemies.

She had heard whispers of banishment for the children had they left home. This would be her final doing as a dream weaver.

"You cannot banish the children. They have yet to leave the wood. I was to take them to Rozarria, but they were scared and frightened.

Their leader came forward for this was truly a hideous moment during her reign. Moments earlier she decreed that a fellow viera be executed and banishment for the three younger ones.

The dream weaver always told her that her replacement was of blood. It brought her satisfaction knowing that even this prophecy could not be upheld, as no viera would ever lay a hand against her. She always believed this prophecy meant that the viera who succeeded her lusted after her position. She was not open to the other possibilities.

The dream weaver in an act of defiance grabbed a quiver of arrows and aimed them at the young ones.

"I will attack them all." The brazen lie from the dream weaver's lips startled everyone around her.

The three sisters held each other's tiny hands. They whispered goodbyes to one another.

"NO!"

For some reason unknown, the leader was spurred into action. Her body flailed about as she covered the younger children. She thought she heard the gasps of her fellow kin, but she was wrong. It was she, who gasped for air, once the results were known to her. The arrow had shot through her midsection and somehow slanted up through the exit wound. The point of the arrow was tantalizingly close to her neck as it leaked blood upon the floor.

Many viera were enraged at the quick defeat of their leader. It was all too much and the rest of their fury was placed upon their fallen dream weaver.

Mutinous screams bellowed through the night before the three sisters were finally ushered back into the wood.

They are repeatedly asked if they ever left the wood.

"No," the sisters all lied, "we never left the wood."

Ever since then, Jote learned never to aid a hume ever again.

Present Day

Releasing Haba's hair Fran put the dagger back inside her suit. She was a ferocious woman who felt a myriad of emotions that she kept dormant under that controlled visage of hers.

"It is over. I know your truth."

Haba reached out and touched Fran's forehead.

"Olvide," she whispered.

Fran closed her eyes. The memories of her past, the meeting with Haba were all memories that melted away, much like snow. She had a vague sense that something was missing, but the further the magicks probed into her memory the more it erased any and all connection to Haba.

Taken aback, before finalizing the spell, Haba had simply one thing to ask of her.

"Viera," she was interested in Fran's lack of struggle during the casting of the spell, "you knew, didn't you?"

"Even a shamaness cannot change her destiny."

Once the spell was sealed, Haba left Fran with directions as to her next actions. She nodded her head and headed for the door. Pausing, the viera looked back at the figure before her. She did not know who this woman was or what her intentions were, but at the core of her being, she knew something was wrong. It was that strong intuition of hers that kept Fran alive all these years. One's intuition can never be unlearned."

"Yes?"

Fran looked to see the holy stones, magicite, and crystals in her hand. They were apparently handed to her. These stones would keep all the remaining Espers at bay.

"Your scent is familiar."

However, no more could be said of the matter once the sound of stones cracking and screaming trickled into the room. Another Esper had rebelled. Fran ran off in search of her friends pushing her worries aside. Those feelings would have to be explored at another time. For now, all that mattered was the safety of loved ones.


	5. Mateus

Author's Note: Many thanks to duskshard and Earisu

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to duskshard and Earisu. Earisu helped me with the issue of one certain Esper's background. I wanted to know what was logical and she gave me her insight, allowing me to continue my story. DuskShard should be commended for giving me visual inspiration. She is working on a header for me over at my LJ and though I have not yet put it up, it is quite beautiful to look at. Ladies, thank you so much!

I shall dedicate this chapter to the two of you. Writing is much easier, when you have such splendid minds, you can share your thoughts with at a moment's notice!

* * *

A family of two lazed about in the west portion of the Paramina Rift. Each one had similar features with strikingly odd blue hair, skin tinted with ice burns, and ice attached intricately upon their skin to create richly detailed tattoo patterns on their skin. Shivan, the daughter, appeared to be no more than seven years old. The father, however fair and handsome he appeared, had an air of decay and danger that swirled around him. He sat on a high throne crafted of ice with an empty elaborate throne next to him. Shivar looked on bored at his daughter who was torturing a lost Kiltian pilgrim. He had only wished to visit the temple of the late Gran Kiltias.

The disturbed young girl would stop the victim, freeze him, and free him of her spells until he could no longer scream in agony. She kept repeating this process wondering how long it would take before his skin fell victim to permanent damage. Oh, how she would love to see his toes amputated due to the cold flashing burn that only ice could produce. She was about to start attacking the poor man's body, section by , until he could no longer succumb to the pain and torture. Parts of his body were smeared with frozen over blood. Shivan considered freezing the flow of his blood, but that would lead to nothing particularly special. She wanted to see the dying process, not have her victim keel over without any visible proof of death.

Ready to blast another ice command at the tortured body of a once whole man, Shivan was sent flying against an icy wall. Her body was covered with ice from head to toe, leaving her no room for escape.

The ice on Shivan's victim melted and he fell to the floor gracious to the Gods for their intervention. He was ready to praise them, when a form unlike any he had seen before floated to him. Believing he was hallucinating, he watched as the floating mermaid whose helmet covered her eyes, quickly defend the attacks from the formerly bored father. Any attempts to harm her by Shivar were met with laughter and contempt.

Oddly enough, the woman's lips never moved.

"Have we succumbed to torturing humes for pleasure?"

The hume took a few steps back, but the alluring monstrous vision had him glued to where he stood. She looked at him and smiled.

"You have your freedom. Escape before I regret that decision."

Still, the woman's lips were frozen shut, just a terse smile with a voice emanating from the winds.

Horrified at meeting another similar fate with a more dangerous foe, Shivan's victim ran off. Unconvinced that the man would heed his commands, Mateus looked upwards to the sky and several ice elementals appeared from the ground ready to heed his every command.

"Follow the hume. Make certain we speak in private." Instantly, the ice elementals flew by leaving the Esper alone with the two beings before him.

"What is wrong, Shivar? Are you not happy to see your lover?"

Another figure emerged from the icy darkness. It was a skeletal figure with infused wings of both bat and angel. The proud skeletal bat wings and the royal purple wings that may have belonged to an angel at one point were a keen visual point. Its gruesome head was only a cadaver. Its skull was the bones of some hume or other creature with empty eye sockets that contained a dense black mass should you lock eye contact with the thing. Attached to the wings was the upper nude torso of a woman with long hair and a red and blue sash that masked her eyes to cover her shame.

The female form was lifeless. The woman's arms only extended outwards in order to cradle the foul beast occasionally. Her behavior was much like a wild animal before defeat.

"Foul beast, you are no paramour of mine. You're corrupt. You are nothing more then a fell beast that kidnapped another along with your companion. Leave us, Mateus."

"How dare you speak to a Goddess in such a manner!" The voice roared defiantly, causing the ice nearby to rumble before her.

This female voice was distinctly different from the previous one they heard. The ice surrounding Shivan melted away. Shivar and Shivan both fell to the floor worshipping the being before them. This presence before them lacked the qualities of a cowardly scion. The presence was strong, steadfast, loyal, and most of all angry and thirsting for revenge. It wanted to be free of the binds to Mateus. She was disgusted that having been bound to him, his form was that of hers. Many victims to Mateus' were unaware of his true nature. Shiva had lost all hope of ever breaking away from this entity. She was a creature bound to another- a repulsive thing of nature.

"Ultima is free once again. We need of your assistance."

The two ice creatures looked up at Mateus in amazement. Ultima had not been heard of in centuries.

"How do we know it's truly you?" Shivan asked in wonderment. She would not be fooled again by the manipulations of Mateus. He had once promised the return of Shiva during her original capture, but that was many centuries ago.

The Ice Goddess hands had been tied above her head as a symbol of enslavement. They were now free, visual proof of who was in control of this body. She took off the helmet that had been cemented to her head for centuries. Underneath the helmet was a mass of black hair tinted blue and bright blue eyes. Whatever possessed her was now subverting control to her.

"I am under control of a hume after protecting a sword for many centuries. My awakening has reignited my thirst for revenge against those responsible for my capture. I cannot return to you if the Queen of Dalmasca seizes me permanently."

Shivar ran up to her, his hands grazing across her face. A look of horror and bewilderment settled into his eyes. It was his Queen and Ice Goddess, Shiva, and no other.

"How," was all he could manage to say.

"Ultima's allies are powerful," Mateus indicated to the Esper standing next to her. It didn't move, though the attached woman's head jolted up, as if though she were listening in. "That thing is Zalera. It is my guard. I am in control of this body, but no longer do I hear the wind. The ice no longer heeds to my every whim. It has forgotten me, much like you and Shivan have forgotten your true purpose. The two of you waste your days spreading malcontent to those who cross your path."

His face moved closer to hers. His lips longed to brush against hers, but he resisted.

Shivar whispers into her ear, "What am I to do for you, my Queen?"

"The party that hunts me is visiting Mt. Bur-Omisace. Other Espers are soon to rebel. Ensure that Ultima's favored Espers escape. Stall the party, kill them if necessary, but save the viera. She belongs to us."

Regrettably, Shivar stepped back and outstretched his hands asking the wind and ice to track down the curious party who set war against his beloved. It was enough to cause him to track these lower beings down himself and kill them, but Mateus or Shiva could be injured for his rash behavior. Her well-being surpassed his thirst for blood for the time being.

"When will you return?" Shivan knew better than to assume Mateus was here to stay.

"I shall return once I finish this favor to Ultima. I have been granted freedom from Mateus in exchange for my services. Fail me and I will be forever trapped by hume or Esper, it matters not. The choice is yours."

Mateus and her escort disappeared into the wind leaving Shivar and Shivan behind. The father-daughter pair looked out into the cold wind, saddened by the departure, but hopeful for the first time in centuries. They cared little for Ultima or her war against the Gods centuries prior, but with the Gods betrayal at the capture of Shiva, the Ice Gods were corrupted over time. They maimed and hunted innocents demanding that Shiva be rescued, but it was all in vain. Mateus was to be forever imprisoned.

However, this was their first opportunity to permanently free her from the damned Esper and for once enact their revenge against their fallen comrades who called themselves Gods. They would help Ultima. A new pact was emerged and Ultima counted on this. Slowly her numbers would grow yet again, until the time for rebellion neared. She would win this time and with the Ice Gods at her side and her loyal followers, nothing would stand in the way of the Green Goddess.

* * *

Fran hurried to the side of Balthier, as that was her natural tendency. The palace was in complete chaos as Shemhazai, Hashmal, and Famfrit were running wild. They were fighting Espers on sacred grounds and as the scions were creations of the Gods, it only made them stronger.

"We must force them outside to the Paramina Rift. They grow stronger with the presence of old magicks and the God's blessings in this room."

Heeding her command, Al-Cid and Larsa exited to direct people towards safer grounds. They were known for their ability to control mass crowds during hysterics and this would be no different. The remaining heroes would have to fight the monsters before them. Fran was especially surprised at Shemhazai's escape once again. Was this to be a cyclical war? The thought was depressing to all those involved.

Having forced the Espers out, the company fought vigilantly against the freed Espers. Fran used this time to give her comrades the holy stones, magicite, and crystals handed to her. She would do it one by one basing it upon the strength and danger of the Esper they controlled. Basch would be first on that list as he was the wielder of Zodiark. Everyone else was given the holy gems in no potential order, though she, Balthier, and the sleeping Ashe were last on that list.

A prayer needed to be said aloud to permanently seal the Espers away. She was detailing the lengthy explanation to Balthier, while his Espers were about to flee. He had an eagle's eye view of Hashmal making him the easy capture of the day, but he looked the other way. He needed to find Famfrit, but the beast was nowhere to be found. Ice and snow covered his vision as the weather turned violent. He could have sworn he saw two blue colored humes in the distance. Yet, humes were prone to hallucinations when great stress was placed upon their bodies.

Balthier knew that his body was suffering as the wind continued to beat unmercifully against him.

Pulling out his gun, he dug into his pockets searching for a bullet with the power to silence one's enemy. He wasted no time to place it into the barrel. He only had one shot and Hashmal was standing right before him. Guided by the wind, he staggered around until his true target was found and shot. Before long, Famfrit was recaptured.

"The shot was clear for Hashmal! What were you thinking?" Vaan's exasperated voice boomed in the air. Penelo and Vaan attempted to take Mateus down, but they were thwarted by the raging blizzard. "There's only one place Hashmal could go!"

He didn't care that Balthier ignored him and headed back towards the palace to check on Al-Cid and Larsa. Vaan also ignored the subtle cues from Penelo willing him to be quiet. The headstrong young man was about to follow Balthier to mock his tactics. Had Balthier gone after Hashmal, he could have saved time and assisted with Mateus' capture. That was how the fight should have played out in Vaan's professional opinion as a bounty hunter.

A blade halted his march towards Balthier. Basch pulled his sword away. Being nearly assaulted by Basch's sword was now becoming a rather dangerous habit of his. One would think that Basch was out to kill Vaan. Perhaps he was being slightly paranoid. Paranoia was usually Penelo's forte, but lately Vaan had felt everything in his world had been turned upside down. He supposed even he and Basch had to act out of character every now and then.

"What was that for?"

"Balthier needs time."

"Time for what? He just-"

"Recaptured his father's Esper."

Vaan looked at Basch and back towards the retreating figures of Balthier and Fran. It made so much more sense now. Except...he could have sworn he saw a kid and a man around Balthier's age looming about controlling the winds. Yet, Vaan didn't take it too seriously. The mind was known for playing tricks on humes.

* * *

In Giruvegan, a most wondrous and appealing feminine creature existed. It was said that the beauty of Ultima surpassed that of every living being in existence. No hume could come close to her radiance. Vieras were perhaps the closest thing alive that could even weakly attempt to outshine this bright star. She was suave and elegant with a stern fiery persona that no mortal could dare understand. With every graceful movement, her followers were entranced.

Her most loyal servants were none other than Hashmal and Shemhazai. They understood the depth and might of her power. She intended to wield that power properly unlike these false gods and Occuria who were weaker versions of herself. She was fooled once by a God, but this would not happen again. Someone had betrayed her long ago and Shemhazai would know the answer. Shemhazai was much like the Ice Gods as the winds whispered secrets to her that no other being could hear.

The red beast bowed before the Green Goddess. Her hooves settled onto the crystallized floor.

"Long have I desired to be in your presence."

"Spare the formalities," echoed the room. Ultima was known for speaking directly into one's mind. It caused the listener to believe that the room, rather than Ultima spoke, but that was part of her power. She need not move her lips to prove her point. (The late Gran Kiltias was one of the few living creatures that Ultima could have respected. Ultima believed his death was a waste and nothing more. He could have been so useful to her campaign.)

"You wish to know the Gods responsible for your banishment. They are still within our company much have they forgotten their actions of yesteryear."

Hashmal snorted gruffly, inching closer to Ultima. He had arrived ready to serve her, but she extended her hand asking him to pause for just a second.

"Continue."

"My Green Goddess," whispered the horse-woman scion, "Mateus trapped an Ice Goddess, during the time of your rebellion, which you are well aware of for some time now. Shivar and Shivan were the ones who ordered you and all the remaining scions banished, though their ultimate goal was never realized. They waste away, malignant tumors upon the soil of the Paramina Rift."

"Their goal?"

"To kill Mateus and all scions. Their memories frozen away, but with Shiva's control over Mateus the Ice Goddess will once again be free. Even now Shivar and Shivan wait for the order from our 'Mateus' to betray us once again."

Picking up the front part of her dress, she floats towards the direction of Hashmal.

"Bring me Zalera. I have use of him once again."

* * *

Shivan and Shivar had long ago lost their minds to the corrosion of ice and despair. They no longer remembered what it was to love or want. All they desired was base revenge and even throughout the ages, they forgot who and what it was they were fighting against. Extreme rage filled their entrails, blood vessels, everything that made them whole. It was said that they were no Gods, simply advanced life forms who lived forever. Was that not all Gods? If so, then maybe their fellow comrades who once fought along their sides were no Gods, but merely advanced beings.

These were questions left to philosophers in advanced classes over in Archadia. Aside from them, no one in Ivalice ever dared to ask such questions, especially when facing the wrath of an Ice God.

The pair stood in the middle of a snowy blizzard staring out into nothingness as they had done centuries earlier waiting for her return. Their eyes were set onto the horizon unconcerned with the passage of time. There they would wait ever faithful to a lover and mother, ever faithful to that one celestial woman who they have so come to cherish.

The blizzard died down after some time. As if it were a dream Mateus began to approach them, her arms extending forward towards her treasured family. The closer she floated to them the more Shiva's appearance began to take shape and slowly the remnants of Mateus melted away, as if his appearance were acidic to Shiva's touch.

She wore a violet dress reminiscent of Old Archades fashion. There was a time when Old Archades was known for white dresses with high empire waists and green foliage to decorate one's hair. Instead of a crown of flowers, Shiva simply let her hair blow in the wind.

Shivar was instantly by her side and embraced her, his hands unable to resist the feel of her skin.

"Have you told them?"

Shivar was kissing the nape of her neck, unaware of the lack of response to his touch.

"We wait for you. We go tonight."

She politely shoved him away and walked towards Shivan.

"Ever so loyal to an Ice Goddess. A shame."

Shivan shrieked once she felt the weapon like arms of Hashmal. He had appeared out the depths of the ice blue sea that was the Paramina Rift. He grabbed the girl and with his weapon like arms, he snapped her neck before Shivar's very eyes. Shiva laughed in the background unable to control her amusement.

"What have you done?"

"What Mateus should have done long ago," answered Hashmal. His voice bore no tone of ill will or resentment. He was simply stating what seemed to him to be a fact. Faulty beings and scions who defied laws were to be corrected and nothing more.

Shivar decided to cast his most powerful magical attacks on Hashmal and his beloved Shiva, though now she was a monster. He ran, tripped and skidded over to Shivan's side. She was now nothing more but a limp doll, an appropriate size for Hashmal to play with, had he felt compelled to act out torture techniques. There she was on the ground, eyes closed and neck bent. It was disgusting to see, but he couldn't look the other way.

Lazily he threw a blizzaga spell upon his assailants. Hashmal froze and slowly Shiva's shaped began to transform once again. There was something hideous about her. Her beauty melted away to nothing and what was left was the corpse of a monster. He screamed once again, wanting the whole word to hear his pleas.

No one would come to his rescue.

"Welcome back, Belias," the Shiva imposter muttered. The Gigas went straight to work using elemental magick. Shivar wished that his body would just melt away like the snow, but the heat and intensity of this new monster's fire spells wreaked havoc upon his body. He saw his body decay and turn into a burnt crisp before his very eyes. His only consolation was that Shivan's end had been quick.

He could not understand the betrayal or what purpose their end would serve. His body was simply toasting away, an Ice God taking hours to die a death that even the most devious man would call inhumane. Finally, as he felt the last of his breath, he took one look at this false Shiva and asked, "Why?"

He never received his final answer.

* * *

Everyone had left Balthier alone as Fran went around re-explaining the concept behind the holy stone, magicite, and crystal. Saying a prayer would forever capture the Esper and once again force the scion to recognize his new master. They had no leads as to the Esper rebellion nor did the group hear of any improvement's from Ashe's end. Larsa and Al-Cid had informed the group that about the same time Hashmal escaped so did Belias.

Belias, Mateus, Shemhazai, and Hashmal were now all running free. What was the group to think?

Basch had secluded himself to a private room as the group was now welcomed for having saved the palace of the Gran Kiltias. He knew that Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa were following a random lead about a rare strain of ice monster. None of it interested him for the time being. With nothing to hold him back, he used this private moment to punch the stone wall.

After the third or fourth strike, he heard the door open and immediately he shifted back to the role of Gabranth.

"Who enters?"

"It is I, Haba."

She slithered in; her sight fixed upon his wrists. He could easily explain that they were the result of the fight this afternoon. He was inwardly grateful that she seemed ignorant of any markings to the wall.

"You are upset."

"We had a setback."

"You mean that you failed. Several Espers escaped today."

"And for all your magick you were conveniently busy."

"I told Fran what needed to be done. My magicks work. The viera was slow."

She outstretched her left hand. There were odd materials in her hands that Basch had never seen in any market he had visited. They were most likely the products of Rozarrian magick making.

"What am I to do with this?"

"Take it and give it to the Queen. The scion that caused her such great harm will come to retrieve them. With it Mateus will perish."

The depths of his unease and mistrust grew. She was helping him, but there was no explanation. What was once a coincidence was now an astute observation between Al-Cid and Haba. He refused to visit with her. Larsa had recalled that one merely mention her name and the Prince of Rozarria panicked and insisted that Haba be treated well, though he could not attend to her due to some pressing obligation. That obligation always changed depending on when he was asked.

She most likely was set to sabotage the Dalmascan government and was a spy for Al-Cid. Though Larsa raved when it came to Al-Cid's superior intellect, Basch found it difficult to believe so. This would explain why he would avoid her at all times, unless she was here to blackmail him. Somehow, he was not surprised if Ashe was put in jeopardy, because of Al-Cid's indiscretion with women.

"How am I to be certain?"

"You do not trust me? Al-Cid has complete faith in me."

She walked around the room, with her hands behind her back clutching onto the items that Basch had refused to take earlier.

"He has never once acknowledged your presence."

"Nor does the Dalmascan Queen acknowledge yours, but yet you still run to her." She was now standing right in front of him as she placed two fingers upon his lips, shushing him for the moment. "You men forget that women know things."

That was not a sufficient answer to Basch. His personal life was unknown to most. Only Fran and Penelo and by default Larsa and Balthier were aware of the failed relationship between knight and Queen.

"Al-Cid tells me everything Fon Rosenberg. He told me of his wife's wedding night. I hear she says your name. It is most fortunate for you that Al-Cid did not inherit the temper of his great-grandfather. He had six wives beheaded for alleged betrayal."

"Are you here to get rid of me?"

"If I so wanted you gone, it would have been done a long time ago. My interests lay only with myself and that of the future king of Rozarria."

"Would you hurt the Queen?"

"My loyalties shall always lie with Rozarria. I owe no allegiance to Dalmasca even if Al-Cid should be crowned king in the next coming months. The imbeciles of Dalmasca should be so lucky to have Al-Cid as king."

"Are you implying that Al-Cid and you-"

Haba laughed and nodded against the idea.

"Unlike some Archadian Judges I have tact. I do not desire that which is taken."

"Al-Cid is mistaken," he roared, "I do not covet that which is not mine."

"You protect a Queen far more diligently than your Emperor and newfound Empress. If she was yours to have, she would not have married my liege."

"I am honored to be at the service of Larsa and his new wife. You know nothing."

"Then leave Ashe alone and hand these materials to Al-Cid to signify your defeat. She has been conquered; you have long since lost this petty war of love."

"Queen Ashe is nothing more than my former liege. Do you not get it? What she does in her personal life is none of my concern. She seeks her husband and no one else. You spread false rumors that damage the image of the Queen."

"Hand me the items," commanded Ashe. She was wearing a nightgown with matching robes. The pair fell silent as they watched the Queen stroll towards them. Her injuries were covered by her clothes and the only signs that her body had been under serious harm were the scratch above her left eyebrow and the bruise that covered the right side of her face.

Haba hesitantly gave her the items.

"Leave us."

The Rozarrian maiden refused to heed Ashe's command. She wished only to defy Ashe at this point.

"I follow the orders of Lord Al-Cid and no one else."

"No, you follow the orders of the Margrace family."

"You weren't even aware of Rozarria's history and the patrons of its courts to even-"

"I rule a country on my own and I spend the rest of my time becoming familiar with international and Rozarrian rule. Do you not agree that is more pressing than becoming familiar with Rozarrian barons and viscounts?"

This was no excuse to Ashe as her father had once told her to become familiar with the members of Nabradia's court and those of other countries. They are power players and to be ignorant of them would be costly to one's realm. These noblemen and women could shift political powers to their fancy. One always needed to be aware of that. This fact especially bothered her, considering she knew nothing of Haba's noble family as Al-Cid refused to tell her anything. His response was that had she cared about Rozarria and him, she would have known long ago who Haba was.

Haba, however, would not be privy to her true thoughts on noble families of the court.

"Once again, I demand that you leave. And you can tell my foul husband that if he wishes to spy on me the doors will stay wide open so that he can be assured that he is in no way being coddled."

The Rozarrian woman left in a huff finally leaving Ashe and Basch alone for the first time in several months.

"I am being spied on."

"It would seem so, your majesty."

Ashe wanted to say so much. She had a million things to tell him from her life as a married woman to what life has been since her union with Al-Cid. All of that seemed pointless now.

"You no longer need to defend my reputation, Judge Gabranth," she said coolly as she began to exit the room, "my personal life is apparently none of your concern." She walked out, door slammed and there Basch stood wondering how was it that he always made his life much more difficult than it need be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I realize that my tale is not a direct continuation into the Revenant Wings sequel, but a lot of the information presented, I found useful as background knowledge. I surmised that the Ice Goddess of Demense was none other than Shiva. Considering some of the continuity errors, such as gender mix up of certain Espers, I found it logical that Shiva was also an error.

I am currently playing an area called "Midlight's Deep" in RW and have been killed several times over in one stage where there is a moogle mage and a wide breath of Espers including Shivars. Being that inserting a host of Espers and a moogle mage would make no logical sense, I decided to torture Shivar to the best of my ability. (Well, there was that and the fact I wanted people to see just what kind of temperament Ultima had when crossed. This also went well with displaying the devotion that certain Espers had towards her. They sacrificed a lot in order to side with her during the first rebellion so their devotion must have been complete. On that same note Ultima must have been a charismatic and powerful debater to turn these scions against their creators.

At least, that's my train of thought.

Trust me, the thought did cross my mind to have a moogle being tortured originally, as that would satisfy my current hatred towards that floor in Midlight's Deep, but even I'm somewhat logical in my writing. Shivar, however, wasn't so lucky!


End file.
